The robot clones/The Gremlin and Pacer capture Cadance
This is how the scene for the robot clones/the Gremlin and Pacer capture Cadance goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. honking beeping Carmen: Some locating device. I can't even figure out where the coordinates point to. Who makes this? (reads) "Machete Products." (looks at the photo see pulled out earlier) T.C.: So Finn, how did you become affilliated with my dad? Finn McMissile: Well, T.C.. Your father would helps us out by gathering information that we couldn't. Also, (deploys his guns) you know my guns? Well, these are your father's Zaner Printer machine guns. Thomas: So, General Dedrich's custom machine guns, are what your guns are? Finn McMissile: Yes, he and his squadron would go to places that we couldn't get information ourselves. He can ever make it out without firing a single shot. Percy: How is the General so good at being a spy? Finn McMissile: (Looks to the side) General Dedrich: (who has appeared out of nowhere) Well, saddletank. During the second world war, me and the Trolley Fighters set off for Berlin to spy on Hitler and his army to find out what they were up to, after receiving the vitual information, we sent it to the British Army and the Sovient Union. Shining Armor: Ooh. That's amazing General. Juni: (looks at the brain, then to the ground. He draws back his hand prepared to smash it. But Carmen stops him) Carmen: What are you doing?! That's our bargaining chip on getting Mom and Dad back. Juni: This is what Professor Zundapp wants. I think Mom and Dad would want this destroyed. Carmen: How do you know what they want? Until this morning, you didn't even know who they were. We keep the brain. For now. Juni: (grabs Carmne's wrist) Why are you still wearing that? Mucker: Yeah! That bracelet could be a tracker device. They could be tracking us down! Carmen: (To Juni) Don't start pointing fingers at me. I didn't do anything stupid, stupid. Hugs: WHAT?! (stammers) Of course you did, you moron! You gave the bad guys vital information! And now they know we have a crucel peice of technology, thanks to you! Carmen: (to Hugs) Okay, I won't say your wrong about that. So I did one stupid thing. (walks away) General Dedrich: (to Juni) To be honest, young lad. I agree with you about destroying the brain. If it was me in charge of it; I'd destroy it. Juni: At least you listen to me. Carmen: (takes off the bracelet and finds that it is a tracker device) The others were right! I hate that! (chucks the bracelet, then takes a drink) clicking Carmen: Thought I ditched you. Why are you dressed like a geek? We're no longer relatives. Go away. Juni robot: gibberish Carmen: You're just getting stupid by the minute. Mako: (sees the other Juni) Hey look, it's another Juni. Percy: Another Juni? Applejack: Ah... Ah don't understand, how can ther' be 2 of em? Mako: (looks toward Juni) Probably the same reason why there's a 2nd Carmen attacking Juni! (Carmen looks back and sees her doploganger) Juni: Get away from me. Put me down! Carmen: (Juni's doploganger grabs Carmen's hand) Always wanted to do this. (punches the robot) Ohh! Tough guy, huh? (tries again, but the shot is blocked) Juni! Pinkie Pie: They're evil twins! Willy: More like doplogangers. General Dedrich: (detects something on his radar) Hey, something's coming our way. 2 of them. Dusty: What are they? General Dedrich: (zooms in on his radar to the objects) I can't tell. Finn McMissile: I'm going to take a closer look. (drives up a small hill, then zooms in with his headlight camera) The Gremlin and Pacer. Carmen: Destroy the brain! Destroy it! Juni: Whoa!! Willy: Hang on Juni! We're coming! (pulls out his rifle) Gremlin: There she is! Pacer: We've got her now!! Princess Cadance: back and sees the evil lemon cars NO!!! NOT YOU 2!!! backing up slowly Gremlin: We've got you now! Finn McMissile: NO! T.C.: Okay, this is as strange as those changlings. Gremlin: (cackles) T.C.: Huh? (drives to the place where he heard the sound) The Gremlin and Pacer!! (races back to the others) FATHER!!! THE GREMLIN!!! THE PACER!!! THEY'RE HERE!!! General Dedrich: What? Come on! (he and the rest of Stuingtion's engines, Jake, and Dusty race to where T.C. is) Dusty: STOP!!! (starts shooting at the Gremlin and Pacer) Gremlin: Hey, what the?! (sees Dusty) Pacer: It's a crop duster! Carmen: (face slams the doploganger) Ow. (the doploganger walks away) Oh. (falls to the ground) Juni: (spinning on the merry-go-round) James: Juni! The brain!!! Juni: (tries to destroy the brain but with no luck) Carmen robot: (takes the brain) Juni: (takes the robot's necklace) Whoa!!! Jake: RAR!! (shooting at the Gremlin and Pacer) Pacer: Now that is one huge rattlesnake! takes this oprotunity to run Gremlin: Cadance running Hey! She's gettin' away! (the two chase Cadance) Willy: (tries to shoot the lemons) Pacer: How many of these engines are there?! Gremlin: Split up! (the two take off in different directions) (the group chase the Gremlin while the Pacer chases Cadance) Mako: Stop! You lemon! whole group starts running around a tree in circles until they get dizzy. Rainbow: (gets out her dizzyness) Hey! Where'd they go? Cadance: (distance away) HELP!! HELP!! Shining Armor: CADANCE!!!! (runs to way he heard his wife) Gremlin: SO LONG ARMOR!! cackles (The robots pick up the three and take off, while Shining Armor jumps and tries to grab his wife by her tail but fails and falls flat on the ground. Then he looks back up only to see them flying away) Cadance: HELP!!! HELP!!! (then is too far away to be heard) Shining Armor: CADAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! NO! NO! Please no! shouting Dusty: (comes up to Shining Armor) They got away? Shining Armor: Yes. Carmen: They took the Brain? Juni: Yeah, and Cadance too. But I took her necklace. She didn't even notice. Percy: This is bad! J.J.: First Twilight, now Cadance? Shining Armor: Now I've lost my little sis, and my beautiful wife!!! General Dedrich: Don't worry Captain, we'll get her back. Carmen: Those robots weren't very smart. Yours couldn't even speak. (reading) "Limited edition. Spy Kid. "One of five hundred..." Professor Zundapp could have hundreds of these flying around. Holley Shiftwell: So, that's what the Professor wants the brain for. Mucker: it makes them smarter! Spike: But, why would the professor want Twilight and Cadance? Skarloey: It is a mystery, they don't connect to that brain in anyway. Peter Sam: Maybe he wants revenge? Stephen: I don't know, but now we have 3 things to do: Find Mr. and Mrs. Cortez, save Twilight and Cadance, and stop the professor from launching those robots. Shining Armor: I've just lost the most important things to me ever besides my brother in law and honorary brother. What kind of brother am I?! (sniffs) I may never see Twily or Cadance ever again! sheds some tears Steam Driller: Hey, hey, hey, hey! This is no time to go crazy! Fluttershy: Should we panic?! Rainbow: No! Shai-Shay: Yes! Steamy: NO! NOT RIGHT NOW!! Carmen: We've got to save Mom and Dad. Only they can stop the robots. Juni: But who's gonna help us? In the dungon. Gregorio: We had it working. A synthetic intelligence as smart as any spy. (Flashback) Agent: Why don't you go ahead and tighten that brain up? GREGORIO: The Third Brain System. The OSS Director realized it was too dangerous... if the wrong forces found the technology. We were ordered to destroy it. (The agaents are smashing their brains) Ingrid: Why keep that a secret from me? To protect us from something you destroyed? Or something you didn't. GREGORIO: his brain with a walnut and smashes it. Clears throat Ingrid: All these secrets from me, from the children. It has to stop. Gregorio: I'm sorry. He wants the Brain. If we save our children, we risk the world. So what in the world do we do? Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts